Dream A Little Home For Me
by melonnn
Summary: Meredith & Derek AU Meredith, Derek and Mark are roommates in LA.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, my first FF fic! Meredith leaves Seattle to live in LA. She moves in with Mark, Derek, and Mark's sister Emily.**

**I don't own any of the characters, of course. If I did there would be much more MerDer and Rose would have been dead as soon as she got into the show xD or maybe she wouldn't have been in it at all! **

**Review if you want, but you don't really have to, I'd just be glad if you did though :)**

**Enjoy!! (The chapter is quite long cause I put the four chapters I had written in the same page. I think I'll keep doing so, unless you want me to update each time I write a small chapter, tell me what you think!)**

She had arrived in town two weeks ago and still hadn't found an apartment yet. She had been visiting lots of places, though, but none of them had appealed to her. And she was getting tired of living in her small hotel room, watching TV all day long.

As the last house-opportunity she had appeared in sight, she was quite pleased: it looked really great. But she remembered not to get her hopes up, or she would be disappointed if the attempt failed, again. She stopped in front of the door. "Meredith, you can do it. You deserve to be happy. You know you do", she thought.

So she raised her hand up and rang the tiny little bell hanging next to the door. She heard some noise inside, and few seconds later, the oak door flung open, revealing a half naked man, a towel tightly closed around his hips, water drops falling all over his bare and muscular chest.

As he looked at her, he grinned.

'Hi, what can I do for you, sweetie?'

'Hi! I'm Meredith Grey, I ... I saw one of you ads, and I understood you were looking for roommates, right?'

'Well, it's nice to meet you Meredith. I'm Mark. Come in, I'll show you the place'

Meredith followed him as he closed the door and made his way to the kitchen, where a man, whose back was facing her, sat, probably eating.

'This is Derek, the love of my life' Mark grinned.

'Oh, so you two are...' started Meredith, blushing.

'No, we're not. He's kidding' Derek answered, standing up and shaking Meredith's hand.

Meredith giggled.

'I'm gonna get clothes on. It's kind of chilly here' Mark said, before leaving to what she supposed was his bedroom.

'Well, my name is Meredith, by the way!'

He was looking at her and she blushed, amazed by the incredible colour of his eyes, which looked like a peaceful ocean she couldn't wait to dive in. She was taken out of her thoughts when Derek cleared his throat.

'So? You're considering moving in with us?'

'Actually I am. I've been living in a hotel since I arrived two weeks ago. I've been visiting different houses but didn't like any. Sometimes it was strange roommates, or ugly places. I even saw a flat where there were cockroaches everywhere. I just freaked out and left without a word' She laughed.

'Don't worry, you won't find any here. It's clean' He smiled. 'The house is cosy and inhabited by nice and charming people'

She giggled.

'Really? Well, I guess I'm gonna find that out soon.' She smiled 'So, is it just you and Mark or is there a third nice and charming person?'

He started cleaning the table. 'There's Mark's sister Emily sharing the house with us too.'

'Oh it's great. Is she here?'

'No. She left for work 10 minutes ago' He put the dishes in the sink and started washing them.

'Oh okay. I guess I'll meet her later then' Meredith sighed.

'I guess you will' Derek smiled.

The loud noise of the water on the plates was interrupted by Mark's arrival.

'So, Meredith, aren't I just as hot fully clothed?' He said with a grin.

'Yes you are' Meredith giggled.

'Well, the house certainly does look nice' Meredith smiled 'And it's not really expensive, so I think I'll just move in, if it's okay with you!'

'Of course it is, you can pack your things and move in today if you want to. But I don't want to rush things; you can take your time!' Mark said as he led her to the front door.

'You're not rushing things at all. You can't imagine how much I'm looking forward to moving in!' Meredith took her bag which was lying on the floor and opened the door. 'I'll be back in an hour' She giggled.

Derek watched her from the kitchen door, a tender smile on his face.

'Bye, Meredith' He said with a wink.

'Goodbye Derek' Meredith smiled. 'Goodbye Mark' She kissed him softly on the cheek and left.

As she made her way to her car, Meredith couldn't stop thinking about her new roommates. Mark was hot, that was sure, but Derek had this intriguing thing that she just couldn't get off her mind. She didn't know what to think, but she was happy to have finally found a home. She jumped in her car and hurried to the hotel.

When she arrived, she saw fire coming out from the windows, people screaming, and a fire truck in the middle of the street. She panicked. The hotel was burning. From all her most precious things was only going to be left ash. Her clothes. Her photos. Everything she had ever had was in there. As she got out of the car, a mix of tears and make-up all over her face, she started to laugh. And she couldn't stop. It was this kind of nervous laugh you get in situations like this. Everyone was looking at her like she was insane but it wouldn't stop. She walked to the nearest fireman in sight.

'Good morning, sir' She calmed down, trying to breathe 'What happened? My suitcases and everything I had were in my room'

'An accident. I'm sorry for your stuff miss, but I've got to take care of this. People are stuck in there!' He explained calmly and left.

She sat on the bench few feet from the hotel's entrance, and took her cell-phone out of her pocket. She dialled the number of the only person she could talk to in a situation like this.

'Cris? It's Mer. You're not gonna believe what just happened to me'

'Hey! What is it?'

'The hotel I was staying in is on fire' Meredith sighed.

'Oh my god, what happened?'

'I don't know, some fucking accident. Certainly some freaking person who let an enlighten candle next to a curtain, or a stupid thing like that'

'I'm so sorry for you! Is there any chance you could get your stuff saved, or at least a part of it?'

'I don't know... I didn't get to talk more than two seconds with one of the firemen. They are all busy trying to stop the fire and save the people in there'

'Right. Well ... it's not that I don't care, I really do, but I gotta go. Iz is freaking out here! It's pretty nasty. I don't know what happened but George just called me to tell me to hurry back home.'

'All right. Just so you know, I found a great house with two hot roommates. I talked to them about you maybe moving in next month and they are okay with it. Love ya'

'Nice! Love ya too! Good luck with the fire thing'

'Thanks'

Meredith put her cell-phone back in her pocket and made her way back to her car, again. She had to tell Mark and Derek she'd move in sooner than planned. She didn't have any other place left, anyway, and it was not like she had a lot of stuff to take there with her.

And as she turned her head to the right to give a last look to what had been her home for two entire weeks, she saw him. He was there, standing next to the bench she had been occupying two seconds ago, a smirk on his face. He was back. The man she had been trying to avoid. She came in this city persuaded he wouldn't find her. But he did. She hadn't been able to escape, again. She had given no clue to anyone but her closest friends about where she was going, though. She hurried to her new house, parked her car in front of it and closed her eyes. It was happening all over again. Her worst nightmares rushing back to her mind.

'_Meredith, you can't leave!' Cristina said._

'_I have to. He came back. Again.' Meredith sighed, panicked. 'I can't stay here. I can't'_

'_I'll find someone to protect you from him, I promise. I can hire a private investigator.'_

'_It's not enough, Cris, and you know it'. Meredith sobbed. 'He's gonna come back. And the horrible things I've been through will happen all over again. I...I have to go...I definitely have to'._

_She started taking her clothes from her closet, throwing them in her leather suitcase._

'_You don't even know where you're going. Mer, don't leave. We'll call the police'_

'_You know it won't work. It never did and it never will. I'll...I'll leave the state. Get as far from here as possible.'_

_She closed her suitcase and started to pack another one._

'_I'm taking everything' she said between two sobs 'And I'll never come back. Never.'_

'_Then I'm gonna come with you' Cristina suggested._

'_You can't. I need to do this alone. Plus, you have to work.'_

'_I'll take care of this. And next month, I'm moving in with you' Cristina crossed her arms on her chest and looked at Meredith._

'_OK...I guess...'_

_Meredith opened her arms, ready to take Cristina in her embrace._

'_Nope...You know I don't do hugs' Cristina took a step back, avoiding Meredith._

'_Please.'_

'_What the hell...'_

_Meredith hugged Cristina tightly. 'See you soon Cris-Cris'_

'_Cris-Cris?! Are you kidding??'_

_Meredith smiled. 'Bye Cris'_

'_Bye Mer. Take care of yourself'_

'_I will.'_

_Meredith opened the door. It was raining. She stood up in front of the door for few seconds. 'Goodbye Seattle' She whispered._

She knocked on the door.

'Coming!' She heard Mark shout from inside. And once again, the door flung open.

'Hey, Meredith! Why are you here so early? I thought you weren't coming back until noon!'

'An accident...an accident...' she whispered.

'What?' Mark closed the door behind her as she got into the house.

'The hotel is on fire. I lost everything...' She sighed "even my freedom" she thought.

'Oh my god, are you alright? I'm sorry for you.'

'It's okay. I'm still shocked, though.'

'I can understand that. Well, if it can make you feel better, I'll tell Emily to get you to the mall so you can buy new stuff. Free shopping!'

'You don't have to!'

'I want to. That's what friends are for, right?' He smiled, his white teeth appearing into Meredith's sight. She blushed 'It's adorable, thanks'

'Mark, who is it?' she heard Derek yell from upstairs.

'Our hot new roommate!' Mark yelled back. Meredith giggled as she heard Derek running down the stairs.

'Hey, hot new roomie' He smiled.

'Hey, again.'

'Her hotel is on fire!' Mark announced. "And so is my brain" she thought.

'Oh god, what happened?' Derek asked.

'I don't know. Probably an accident.'

'I told her Emily would take her to Macy's to buy new clothes and all her chicks stuff' Mark grinned and led her to the dining room. He sat in the black leather sofa.

Meredith giggled. 'Right. Again, it's really nice of you to do this. I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I get money though'

'It's alright. Mark is like the richest man alive' Derek laughed. Mark threw a pillow at him. 'You stupid hair-man'

Mark looked at Meredith. 'Don't listen to what he says. Poor Derbear was born brainless'. Derek laughed 'Mockery, mockery. At least I'm not living from my father's money. I work. Don't know if you even know the word though'

'If you two are so rich, why are you looking for roommates?' Meredith asked, interrupting Derek and Mark's intense stare.

'Thought it was nice to meet new people. And make homeless girls like you happier than they had ever been' Mark grinned.

'Right. Well, I'm not homeless, just new in town' Meredith smiled.

'Oh, by the way, you didn't tell us where you came from!' Derek asked.

'Seattle...I'm from Seattle' Meredith sighed. "And I wish I would have stayed there" she thought.

'That's great! My cousin lives there!'

'Oh really?' Meredith smiled.

'Yes, her name is Isobel Stevens'

'Oh. My. God. Izzie?' Meredith couldn't believe it.

'You know her? What a small world! I haven't talked to her in ages, though'

'Of course I do, she's one of my best friends!'

Their conversation was interrupted as Meredith heard a female voice say 'Hey guys, I'm home!'

'Emily! We found a roommate!' Mark shouted.

'Oh, that's great. I hope she's not a whore like the last one'

'She's there with us, Emy' Derek stated as she came into the room.

'Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude or to upset you. You definitely don't look slutty at all. You should have met our last roommate, though. She was getting into weird kinds of business, if you see what I mean' Emily giggled, slightly blushing.

'Don't worry, I get it' Meredith smiled. Emily seemed charming. "Derek was right" she thought "This place is obviously full of nice and charming people".

'Would you take our not-slutty guest to the mall? She lost all her things in a fire' Mark asked.

'Oh, did you live in that hotel which burned down one hour ago?'

'Yes, unfortunately, I did.' Meredith sighed.

'Le's go for one great shopping day with Mark's credit card then!' She laughed.

'Yeah right! Take advantage, again' Mark muttered.

Derek, Meredith and Emily laughed together. "This is going to be fun" Meredith thought.

'Oh god, I'm exhausted' Meredith sighed and threw herself in the sofa, after putting her bags on the table.

'So am I! This was a long shopping day...' said Emily as she sat next to Meredith.

'We could cool ourselves up going to the beach if you want to' She continued.

'That would be awesome' Meredith stared into space 'I don't have any swimming suit, though.'

'You could borrow one of mine. I really don't mind and we're quite the same size anyway!'

'I'd love to. I'm not used to going to the beach, though. It's raining all the time in Seattle, so the sea isn't warm enough for people to even get in.' Meredith smiled.

'We could ask Mark and Der if they wanna come along with us'

'I'm sure they'd love to' Meredith turned her head to look at Emily 'Where did they go, by the way?'

'Joe's, like always.'

'Joe's?'

'The bar across the street. The bartender is an old friend of us. They spend all the time there, getting drunk like teenagers. They come back in the middle of the night, bringing one-night-stands and sleeping until noon. I am the one who has to take care of all the mess in the morning' Emily sighed.

'Guys, they definitely never change...' Meredith smiled 'We could wait until the sun goes down and take a midnight bath in the ocean. I've always dreamt of doing that' She giggled.

'I'll just ask the guys about it. It would be fun though'

'Alright. I'm gonna take a shower while you go' Meredith stood up. 'Oh, and where is the bathroom?'

'Upstairs. Between yours and Derek's bedrooms' Emily said as she took her purse. 'I'm bringing my cell-phone with me so in case you need something, call me. I don't know how long it's gonna take'.

'Okay. Thanks' Meredith made her way upstairs.

'See ya!' Emily shouted as she opened the door. And she bumped into Derek on the way out.

'Oh hey Der! You scared the hell outta me. I was looking for you guys'

'Mark is still there. I want to pee but the restrooms there are closed. I figured I'd come here instead of wetting my pants' Derek grinned.

'Well, good for you' Emily giggled 'I'll just go then' She handled him the keys.

'Have fun!' Derek smiled.

'Right' She smiled back and left.

Derek opened the door and took a step inside. The house was silent. He hung his coat up on the coat peg, took his shoes off and headed to the staircase. As he got near the bathroom door he heard a small noise coming from inside. The door was unlocked so he slowly opened it.

'Meredith is that...' He started '...you' He finished in a whisper.

He stood there and couldn't help but stare. She was in the shower, naked, water falling on her bare body. Her nudity allowed him to see her gracious curves, flawless skin and perfectly sculpted ass. He kept admiring her without a word, a hair falling down her back.

'Oh my god!!' Meredith screamed as she turned around. She caught the nearest towel and quickly wrapped it around her tiny body.

'Didn't...didn't you hear the water?' She blushed and got out of the shower slowly.

It took few seconds to Derek to react. 'Sorry...Meredith, I'm so sorry...sorry'

Derek smiled shyly and got out of the room. He rested against the wall as he stepped outside. The images of her naked body coming rushing back to his mind.

She came out few minutes later, a summer dress on and a towel wrapped around her hair. The dress was quite short, revealing her skinny thighs and her smoothed skin. The thin layer of her outfit allowed Derek to notice she didn't wear anything under it. She smiled nervously, obviously embarrassed.

'Again, I'm so sorry! I thought you were just using the bathroom to brush your teeth or something' He said.

'It's okay...I guess. It's just weird to be seen naked by your roommate on your first day in a new house' Meredith smiled.

'I had a huge need to pee. That's why I forgot to knock before getting in. It was really rude. I promise it won't happen again, though.'

Meredith giggled 'Well, at least it's empty now.'

'Right. I'll be right back' Derek smiled shyly and got in the bathroom, closing it behind him.

"God, this was so awkward" Meredith thought. She headed to her bedroom and sat on her bed.

She heard the bathroom door open and someone knocked on her door. She stood up and opened it.

'I see you learn quickly' She giggled. Derek was standing there. 'By the way, Emily and I were planning to take a bath in the sea tonight. When it's dark and crowd-less. Would you like to join us?'

'I'd love to. Seeing you naked twice a day will be just perfect' Derek smirked.

'I'm sure you wouldn't dare to swim naked.' Meredith smiled slyly.

'I totally would.'

'Wanna bet?' Meredith smiled.

'If I do, you do too.'

'The one that doesn't do it has to do one thing for the other. Anything the winner wants.' She grinned.

'Deal.'

They heard laughter coming from downstairs.

'Sounds like Mark and Emily are home.' Derek said.

'Sounds like they are, indeed.'

**How will the bet go?? hehe You'll have to wait to know that :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is finally the second part! I'll eventually update again today or tomorrow! Enjoy hehe**

They made their way downstairs.

'Meredith, hi!' Mark smiled. 'Derek!' He grinned.

'No need to do that, Mark. Keep that fake smile for the drunk college girls you bring here every night.'

'What? Oh, please…you're honestly not better than me, and you know it!' Mark retorted.

'Is that a joke? Seriously, I-' Derek groaned, glancing at Mark.

'Stop!' Emily interrupted. 'We're not in high school anymore. Stop fighting over stupid things!'

'What? Is that what you think? He-' Derek started

'No! I don't want to hear your explanations. I'm tired of it. Don't you realize how extremely annoying you two are?'

'How annoying **he** is' Derek muttered.

'I have to listen to your constant whining, Derek. Leave Mark alone.'

'Thank you, lil' sis.'

'It wasn't a compliment. You're worse.'

Derek laughed and grinned.

'I beg to dif-'

'Mark, give us a break. You're always trying to annoy the crap outta everyone. It's boring the pants off me'

'I totally agree with that' Derek whispered.

'God, please, can we get over this already? We didn't eat and it's 9. I'm hungry' Meredith interrupted.

'Well, so am I' Emily answered. 'I hope everyone brought their swimsuits. I know a nice restaurant next to the beach where we could eat before going swimming'

Meredith glanced at Derek. He smiled '_I'm gonna win_' He mouthed. '_No you're not_' She answered.

Emily and mark shared a questioning look.

'What are you two up to?' Mark asked. 'Yes, what are you plotting?' Emily added.

'Nothing' Derek and Meredith answered at the same time. Meredith giggled.

'This is really weird. You two are weirdos.' Mark said, heading to the front door.

'Let's go, people' Emily said, ending the conversation and taking her purse.

'Right' Meredith answered slyly.

Derek closed the door behind her.

'Which car are we using?' Meredith asked.

'I could take you in mine' Mark suggested, smiling.

'Well, I'll take Emily then' Derek announced.

They all made their way to their cars.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived, parking their cars in front of the crowded restaurant. The beach was empty, though. One hour later, they were all out of the place, few feet away from the ocean.

The glint of the moonlight on the sparkling water, the wind softly sweeping the sand and making the tree branches slightly move, creating shadows and small noises: the scene was breathtaking. Meredith couldn't move, astonished by what she was looking at. She just wanted to dive in, enveloping herself in the peaceful world the sea was providing her. She started walking to the edge of the sea, taking her clothes off slowly. Everything around her had disappeared. She felt like she was alone, billions of miles away from the earth. The smell of the ocean surrounded her. She put her feet in, the feeling of the water on her skin and the cold wind on her body making her shiver. And she kept walking until the water covered her thighs, her belly, her breasts. Only her head was kept out of the water. She closed her eyes. And that's when she felt it. His hands on her waist. She didn't want to move, savoring the excitement it created inside her. He got closer, and she could feel his skin against hers, realizing she wasn't the only winner. His chest was pressed against her back, and he wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes were still tightly closed, her body still hadn't moved. She felt him move, taking her wet hair away from her neck. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she move, should she talk?

'Hey, Meredith! What are ya doing in the water already?' Mark yelled. She felt his hand slip off her body and he started walking away from her. She opened her eyes, turning around. She felt empty now, missing the feeling of his skin, his warm breath on her neck. Derek was already off the water, wrapping himself in a towel.

'God, Derek, why were you naked?' Emily asked.

'Just a bet. And I won' He smiled, looking tenderly at Meredith.

'Me too' She whispered.

Meredith quickly got out of the water, running to her bag and getting her towel out as fast as she could. She wrapped it around her tiny naked body, blushing.

'This evening is definitely worth it' Mark smirked.

'Shut up Mark' Derek said.

'Oh, you two are not gonna fight again are you?' Emily sighed.

'No, it's fine' Derek answered. Meredith put her swimsuit on and let the towel fall on the sand. She looked stunning. Derek stared at her for few seconds. She blushed.

'Well, don't you guys wanna swim?' She asked, smiling.

'Of course we do!' Emily answered, standing up and getting her clothes off, revealing her pink swimsuit. Derek put his own on quickly. They all headed to the sea.

'It's really warm tonight' Meredith stated.

'Yes it is' Derek whispered.

They all went in, Mark starting to drown everyone.

'God, Mark you're so childish. My hair is all messy now!' Emily yelled. And as Mark turned around, his back facing her, she jumped on his back and made him fall into the water.

Everyone laughed.

'Not funny' Mark groaned. Meredith looked at him. He really had a perfect body.

'I have an idea' Meredith stated.

'What?' Mark asked.

'We could make a water fight. You know, the girls sit on the guys shoulders and try to make the other one fall.' Meredith smiled.

'Great idea! I'm with Derek' Emily said, smiling.

'Alright, I'm with Mark then' Meredith answered.

'Grrrreat' Mark grinned.

'You're gonna lose, man' Derek said.

'That's what you think. Meredith might look weak and tiny, but she's as strong as a rock!' He smiled. 'Yes I am' Meredith giggled.

'Oh, don't you think so, I can be pretty strong myself' Emily smiled.

'Let's start, and we'll see.' Derek said.

Meredith and Emily both climbed on Mark and Derek's backs. 'Hold me tight, Markie, you're my hero!' Meredith giggled.

'Markie? God, I like you, but don't ever call me Markie again, babe' He smiled. 'I'm completely willing to hold you tight, though' He grinned as he took her legs in his hands.

'The battle starts at 3' Derek announced, interrupting Mark and Meredith's flirting time. '1…2…3!!!' He started walking towards Meredith and Mark as the girls tried to push each other off the guys' shoulders. Meredith leaned forward, grabbing Emily's arm and trying to make her fall unsuccessfully. She giggled. 'God you didn't lie when you said you were strong!' Emily pushed Meredith backwards. Meredith lost her balance but didn't fall. She wrapped her arms around Mark's head and got back on his shoulders.

'Oh my god Derek, your swimsuit fell off!' Meredith said, faking a shocked look.

Derek looked down at himself, the movement making Emily fall.

'Yay!!!' Meredith shouted. 'We won!' She got off Mark, hugging him tight.

'We did, honey' Mark grinned, putting his hands on her lower back. Derek and Emily were furious. 'You cheated' She said.

'We did not, no one ever said it wasn't allowed to talk!' Meredith giggled.

They all made their way to their towels. Mark and Meredith sat next to each other, Derek looking at them, still angry. 'We're the best water fight team ever!' Mark said, grinning.

'Yes we are' Meredith answered. She looked at Derek. 'Derek, don't be mad, next time I'll be with you and we'll win' She smiled softly.

'I hope so' He answered.


End file.
